


Without a string attached

by viridianova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a jerk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoMomo Week 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Burden

"Heh, Satsuki, hold this for me, okay?"

Daiki gave her a wide smile, as he shoved the cicada in her face. They had been inseparable that summer— had followed each other wherever they went. Usually it was just the courts, but he’d pulled something in his leg yesterday, so Satsuki wouldn’t let him go. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t drag her outside anyways— it was too much to ask for Daiki to sit still.

Satsuki thought that Daiki might’ve been trying to gross her out, but she just grabbed the cicada from his hand and gave him a scolding look.

"Oi, Dai-chan! You shouldn’t make me hold all your catches for you, you know?”

The look on his face was honestly confused— and it made it all the more obvious what question he was going to ask.

"Huh? Who else’s gonna hold ‘em?"

She tried to keep staring at him for a moment— do anything to get him to understand what was wrong here— but he just kept looking at her, with those wide eyes. Not that he was innocent, either. Satsuki had learned that almost immediately.

But he didn’t mean it in a bad way either. So she just sighed again.

"Just remember to let them go when you’re done, okay?"


	2. Day 2 - Kids

Satsuki started babysitting when they were about fourteen. Daiki almost always tagged along— even when the parents sort of glared disapprovingly.

Satsuki always just smiled and said:

"It’s good to have a man around in case something bad happens, right?"

That was, usually, weirdly, enough— Daiki was big, even in middle school, and he had a brooding kind of presence. “Brooding”, or really just menacing, but which it was didn’t matter. And of course, that wasn’t the real reason.

Satsuki didn’t trust Daiki on his own, even at that point— so after he was done practicing, on nights when the neighbors had to work late, they’d stay together.

Even if it was for the sake of his supervision— even if it was mostly a lie when she smiled and told the neighbors that she just wanted some masculine protection in the house at night— she still felt a little safer, when he was around.


	3. Day 3 - AU

They made a hell of a pair— even if it didn’t seem like their powers were all that compatible. Satsuki was just known as the Archive: her memory was photographic, and she could let other people see her memories too. Daiki was known as Tempo and maybe that was even more obvious— he could move so fast that for all intents and purposes he could become invisible.

But maybe that’s where they complemented each other— in the fact that Satsuki knew every single one of his moves, that she could track him better than anyone. That even when their boss couldn’t hold him down (and most of the time Imayoshi did just fine at that, even if he seemed carefree at first), she could always manage to track him down.

After all, the Archive did best with predictions— with extrapolation from the past. And Daiki— or Tempo, whichever you wanted to call him— was actually painfully predictable, if you knew what to look for.


	4. Day 4 - Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Aomine is kind of an ass in this.

It all started, really, in their last year of middle school.

Until then, Daiki hadn’t really focused on anything but basketball— too occupied by the thrills of the game and new players. But as things kept getting more boring— as all of the challenges had diminished, to the point that Daiki hadn’t even bothered going to practice for the last several weeks straight. It was then that he’d discovered Horikata Mai, and had taken to looking at Satsuki with what one could call a “critical” eye.

"Oi, Satsuki," he’d asked once, and she could see the magazine haphazardly behind his back, though she’d decided not to say anything just yet. She couldn’t always control him, after all, so she just gave him a look.

"Mm? What is it, Dai-chan?"

He just picked at his ear a little. “What’s your size?”

She didn’t speak to him for two weeks that time.


	5. Day 5 - Bond

Daiki woke up in the middle of the night to find a piece of string attached to his finger. He tugged, once, and found that it didn’t move.

So he got up. Something felt kind of wrong about this, but he still got up from his bed and followed it, even when it seemed like it was going to lead him out of the window of his family’s third story apartment.

But he still followed, and even when he felt the air give way and let himself fall to the ground, he wasn’t hurt.

The route he was taking was starting to feel more familiar, even if the string pulling him along made everything seem a little bit more alien— made him feel feel a little bit out of place in his own neighborhood.

The string was leading him to Satsuki’s place.

So he picked up the pace— started running, because he had to know what this string meant and why it was leading him there. He actually saw a bit of her hair— from the third story window of her apartment, and he could feel himself leap and jump—

But then he woke up again. Without the string attached.


	6. Day 6 - Touch

Everyone thought they were dating, and it was easy to see why. Daiki tended to hang off everyone, and especially off of Satsuki, even once they got to high school and it became significantly less acceptable to do so.

Maybe “less acceptable” was the wrong phrase. But people certainly took it different when they saw Daiki with his arm around Satsuki’s shoulder at school. He liked it that way.

She didn’t though. Not always.

"Oi, Dai-chan," she sighed out, on an April day in the middle of their second year. "It’s too warm to do that now."

Daiki didn’t get the hint. “Huh? That wasn’t to keep you warm.”

She gave him a dirty look. “I’m saying it’s uncomfortable for you to have your arm around me all the time, you idiot.”

That was enough to get him to let go— Satsuki even thought he looked a little hurt, although maybe that was overanalyzing things.

It’s not like he bothered to say anything else, after all. He just walked away.


	7. Day 7 - Future or Firsts

Daiki was practically asleep through the entire meeting with their new landlord, but Satsuki was used to being the one who had to pay attention. She’d always done it, from the time when they’d been very young, and at this point, it was just habit. It was inevitable.

She’d had to nudge him a little bit though, to wake up so he could put his signature down, so they could have it officially that they were living together. It almost felt like they were getting married.

But that wasn’t really it— not quite, even though maybe that would come next, just because it looked so strange for a man and a woman to be sharing an apartment together otherwise. And they did love each other— enough.

At least, Satsuki was pretty sure he did, since he was smiling as he signed the form, and they started the rest of their lives.


End file.
